Elimination
by Jahiro19
Summary: To her surprise, Jill awakens in a room with four strangers. When she realizes they have all been kidnapped, she must follow the instructions of a sadistic voice in order to survive a series of life or death challenges and escape. Please R
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer

Prologue

Who ever knew? Even as civilians roamed around aimlessly, they were secretly nothing more than rats. Just miniscule pieces to a much larger plot that they would never be able to fully comprehend. Most of all, this abominable experiment was masked behind a commonality known mostly as… a city. Even when the puzzle snapped and the city was infested with the living dead, only a select few were able to rise up and overcome the odds. The ones responsible… they had no intentions on giving up just yet…

_- Umbrella Incorporation's Old Headquarters, 2006_

A stray figure tentatively skulked through a bare, frigid corridor. Piercing, steel green eyes danced around the area with a glint of suspicion. Momentarily pausing, he pressed his seared hand against a dust-caked pair of doors. With slight pressure, the door creaked modestly ajar, yawning into a lightly illuminated dwelling. Reassuring himself, he slipped into the dim pool of light with anticipation snaking through his veins.

There, not even fifty feet away, were the metallic file cabinets whose contents would make him God. Crowbar in hand, he advanced around the cluttered floors and knelt before the electronically locked cabinets. A victorious "yes" whispered through his pursed lips before jamming the flat end into the gap. _She was right_, the figure mused, _perfect fit_.

The task at hand was becoming particularly difficult. The drawer just would not give. His strength focused, he _wanted_ the contents more than life itself. _SNAP_! The drawer gave way and jaggedly parted from its base. The plastic folders reflected the fluorescent lighting into his orbs, only working to bring out the greed twinkling within them. With one victorious gasp, he took the entirety of the contents and quickly retreated out of the room.

_- Board Room_

One, lengthy, mahogany table shot down the length of the room, accompanied by a set of ebony, leather-laden chairs. At its head stood one figure whose expression held a cold, distant structure to it. Her dark locks were tightly pulled back into a meticulously perfected bun, somewhat enhancing the aging features on her face. Her heels clicked as she approached a working computer console not far behind her. Her wry index finger pressed the intercom button, as feedback screeched throughout the corridors.

"Everyone in the board room. Now!" Her hoarse voice cried, a reminder that she was virtually always louder than she needed to be. "Where the hell is mouse?"

As if on cue, there was a terrible impact against the doors. The woman jolted around to rivet her eyes upon a scrawny-looking male. "My apologies, mademoiselle Devon," he quickly pleaded as though a life were at stake. Ms. Devon, an aging woman halfway through the life expectancy could only nod, anxious for the files in mouse's arms. Hesitantly he approached, handing her the armful of data without averting his eyes from it. Snatching the files, Ms. Devon paced to her seat and slammed the files down on the table. The doors swung open once more, this time with some decency, and half a dozen people filed into the room. Slapped in the face with a smirk, Ms. Devon gestured toward the seats and everyone promptly sat down.

"We are going to bring Umbrella research back to life," she eerily began, a grin crossing her expression, "and it all starts with _you_." With this, she slid the files across the polished table and in doing so drew the eyes of all.

**(A/N: I know this is short and vague, but it is just a prologue to what is currently going on. Just bare with me. Chapter 1 comes if I get two or three reviews!)**


	2. The Maze

Standard Disclaimer

(A/N: Alright, this may be just a little irrelevant to the whole zombie-killing thing, but this plot does build up to something that will make much more sense at a later point. Nonetheless, it should be fun to read… I hope.)

Chapter 1: The Maze

_- Unknown_

She stirred. Her fair eyelids parted like forbidden lovers, revealing dark pupils that gradually dilated. For a moment she was extremely confused... where could she have possibly been? Running a hand of fingers through her slightly disheveled hair, she stopped at the back and winced at a sharp pain. There was a swollen bump on the back of her head, only noticeable if felt, yet it was obviously from an injury. Scanning her apparel, she found herself wearing clothing she had never seen before… something like a white, dull sweat suit.

For a moment she reflected. The last thing she had remembered was going to bed in her apartment… sleep had come somewhat quickly… and there was that strange, half-conscious dream. It held a tremendous impact, and then she had lost consciousness. Her eyes slightly widened. It had not been a dream. How could she have let herself be so careless? It had been the night she found out about Chris… that was why. At the thought, the ducts in her orbs produced warm liquid that quickly coated the bowels of her eyes. _No_, she mused, _he would have wanted you to be strong_.

* * *

The previous night, Jill had been in the middle of researching the Umbrella Corporation's whereabouts. All though they had been shut down, something told Jill to be extremely suspicious. She could call it her woman's intuition, or just distrust for the people who ruined her life. Either way, they were definitely up to _something_. The phone beside her rang, and she promptly picked it up. "Hello?" she answered casually, hearing slight silence on the other end. 

"Ms. Valentine… we have some… _bad news_… about Chris…"

* * *

Back in the strange room, she carefully pulled herself to her feet, groaning and then straining her eyes in a useless attempt to make-out the dark figures in the dwelling. She was in the confinements of a room, yet there was not even a hint of light to draw her attention. Just when she thought she was losing her mind, a hint of feedback could be heard from an origin with no source. Suddenly, the room immediately exploded with light, so that not a single crevice was left in darkness. The woman felt her retinas searing with pain as she used her palms to cover them. It took her several moments, yet she managed to free her eyes… 

Within the room was a single mirror. This female was startled to look upon it, before realizing it was just her reflection. Jill Valentine stared back at herself with a look of pure surprise. She seemed so… different now. For some reason, it felt as though she would never be able to smile again… then, she heard him…

"Rise and Shine, _children_. Nap-time is over." The voice was low, and grumbly, quite like an upset, sadistic kindergarden teacher.

"Where the hell am I!"

Jill's head jerked to face the voice's origin. All around her, there seemed to be others in her exact situation, all dressed just like her. There were two males and two females- not including herself: all of which seemed to express a different generation.

"You may be wondering exactly where you've been planted, yet that is not important at this point in time." Everyone exchanged glances of horror; save for Jill who's eyes were locked on one particular artifact in the room.

"Your objective is simple… stay alive. You will all be navigating through a series of chambers, virtually all of which carry tasks. Fail them, and you get the honor of meeting a good friend of mine… death."

Just with the sound of the word, Jill could feel the shivers working their way up her spine, yet much like her personality, she kept her expression solid and collected. Everyone around her seemed to react in his or her own way, equally terrified. At the silence, Jill threw her eyes around the room in an attempt to absorb even the minor details. The walls were bare and achromatic, much like the walls of an unpainted building. Furniture in the room consisted of the bright, swing lights strung about the ceiling as well as the source for the voice… a small speaker hanging just above the mirror. The exits were clearly the fenced doorways, each containing a number just above it. On the far left, fifty-one, in the middle, fourteen, and on the right, seventy.

"There are three gates in this room, two of which are pulsing with six hundred volts of electricity. Behind the correct one, you will find my favorite outfits of yours. Within _this_ room, you should be able to find a clue leading to which one won't kill you. It's just on the other side. Let the sparks fly." With this, malicious laughter erupted before gently fading away. The group of people exchanged glances once more, this time hesitantly. Before, Jill would have easily taken up control and plotted the challenges one step at a time. Now… there was nothing to motivate her; where would it get her? Back into a ridiculous life surrounded by emptiness. Instead, she exhaled a reluctant sigh and sat down.

Instinctively, one of the men in the room, a young adult looking to be in his late teens quickly approached one of the fences and removed his necklace. The accessory was carved from wood, and he tossed it at the fence. Nothing. Stepping forward, he lifted his hands.

"Stop!" Jill felt her voice rip through the silence. The young man looked at her, a scowling expression written on his face.

"It's the right one!" He exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"This guy is no amateur. If you don't want to die today, listen to me." Jill replied, reminded of her past dealings with criminals and their tactics. In fact, one of her best friends had been a detective; resulting in a plethora of knowledge she would never get from service to S.T.A.R.S. The young man seemed to contemplate this for a moment, yet he encouraged himself by scoffing and rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he placed a firm hand on the fence… nothing.

"See?" He muttered. As if on cue, his body stiffened and trembled ferociously. Bodily fluids were out of control as his organs were fried with tremendous amounts of electricity. His fair-hued flesh turned darker, into an almost purple type of hue before the voltage struck his heart and ended his life. Blood poured out of his mouth as his lifeless corpse released the fence and dropped to the wooden floor with a loud _thump_. Everyone was motionless, staring in absolute awe and terror. Jill could only sigh and turn away. The pool of blood was increasing, flooding the crevices between the boards before continuing to spread. It was possible that the pure sight of death had left them all in shock, until one of the younger females screamed and began sobbing hysterically.

"Just get us out of here…" one man pleaded, his voice breaking with desperation. Jill looked up at him, sensing the hope within his eyes and somewhat motivating her. She could only nod, standing once more and beginning to contemplate the message. _The clue is in the room, and it's… on the other side?_ Jill continued musing until her eyes fell upon the small mirror she had sighted earlier. Quickly she marched toward it, looking behind it. There was nothing. Was she thinking too simply? How complex could something like that be?

Her contemplation was suddenly shattered by the sound of the breaking glass of the mirror. Jill whipped around to see the remaining male with his shirt tied around his fist. Stepping back, he looked upon the glassless mirror. Jill mimicked his back-step and glanced with surprise. There upon the wooden board was a message painted in red. "One of you has a number that is truly dear to you. Use it and add the digits to one another. This number will be marked over the door to your temporary safety."

"Anyone have a lucky number?" Jill suddenly questioned, averting her eyes from the board to scan the others' expressions. The one girl was still uncontrollably crying, and Jill could not help but be aroused with sympathy. She was so young…

The others looked at Jill with blank expressions. Apparently they were not feeling lucky enough to remember such a number. "You could try nineteen," one of the older women then stated, looking to Jill with eyes of desperation. _Nine plus one is ten. Can't this lady read?_ She shook her head with frustration, then turning to stare down the message in an attempt to see something past it. Her mind was blank with the exception of one thing. _Why isn't this as easy as it seems?_

Suddenly, an idea popped into mind. Jill swerved to face the girl crying on the floor. She kneeled next to her, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey sweetie, just relax, okay? I promise you, you're going to be fine." The young lady glanced up at Jill, wiping away some of her tears before sniffing back the contents in her nose. She reached for something around her neck.

What was it with these people and necklaces? A gold locket emerged in her palm, and on the face was the number seventy-seven. Jill's eyes shone with excitement, thankfully embracing the girl for a few moments before releasing her and heading toward the fence in the middle. With one, swift kick, the gate swung open and Jill marched inside. The room was enveloped in the darkness, yet apparent sensors sparked on a series of lights much like the ones in the previous room. The rest of the group followed her in. A trunk just by the doorway sat quite innocently, and Jill quickly swung its lid open. There, placed on the top, was the outfit she had worn to escape Raccoon City. _I thought I trashed this,_ she mused, tentatively picking it up. Beneath her own clothing were other, unfamiliar articles that struck the others as surprising. Without glancing much deeper into the room, everyone mindlessly changed into their clothing and continued inward.

Within it, the arrangement was much different. This dwelling was at least two times larger, and blocking the victims from their exit was a wall connecting the floor and the ceiling. This wall, however, marked the entrance to something the group could have never expected. A maze of glass walls. Jill received flashbacks of days in carnivals, where she would navigate through the fingerprint-laden walls through a series of sections toward the end. Unfortunately for her, this time it seemed that not only was the glass clean and hardly visible, there would be life risking within it. The maze was composed of two floors, and Jill was sure she would be using both in order to escape. What was the trick, though? What was to stop everyone from getting out alive? Then, it came…

"Well, it seems you have managed to make it through your first, simplistic task, yet this time you may expect some… difficulty. Within the doorways of this maze are a series of invisible laser sensors. If they are tripped, you will be enclosed in a small space in which not only is the oxygen vacuumed out, but also the walls will slowly come together. If this should occur, a timer will be set on the entire maze. If you do not escape within five minutes, consider yourself… crushed. Before you is a stool, and resting on it is a spray. This is a spray that if used will reveal the lines. Don't get yourself pressed in a tight spot!"

Jill felt her stomach drop in pure disgust. Who could be so insanely sadistic? She was ready to vomit, until she managed to regain herself with a deep breath. "If we're going to do this, I need to know your names." Jill suddenly decided, turning to face her companions. One by one, they all introduced themselves. The remaining male was in his late thirties, and went by the name "Aaron." The younger girl from before announced herself as "Anna," and the other woman around Jill's age was named "Cynthia".

"The trick to this is conservation. I'll lead the way through, so all you have to worry about is sticking close. Make sure to listen to anything I say."

Aaron was an extremely cooperative man, and he nodded. Anna seemed quite hopeful with Jill, while Cynthia looked rather redundant.

"Sure," Cynthia uttered, looking contemplative.

Spray can in hand, Jill led them up to the maze's entrance, which was a simplistic doorway surrounded by the outer, glass wall. Surely enough, Jill took a hesitant step in, finding that breathing had become a difficult task. She found that they were now in a small, narrow corridor. Her brown, combat boots echoed as they made thumping footsteps. At the first break in corridors, Jill found that the hall was shaped like a "T". Hesitantly she allowed her index finger to rest on the nozzle of the can, and extremely gently she put pressure on it.

Modestly, a ray of liquid shot out into the expanse with a soft hiss, and Jill traced the opening downward until she reached the floor. There was nothing. Holding her breath, Jill hesitantly stepped forward and found that the branch was clear. Suddenly, a straggler in the group found themselves peering down a part of the hallway. At the end, she spotted her companions, and advanced forward. There was a slight curvature in the hall, and she continued toward her companions. For some reason, it seemed she was not getting any closer…

Twenty paces into the corridor, she found the reasoning. Cynthia placed a hand on the planted mirror, then realizing the error she had made….

Not long after the group had changed, Cynthia found a strip of paper bundled in her clothing. She unfolded it, and there was a message typed on it. _You can be assured survival if you don't mind losing your companions. Just go along with them for now, and you will soon find the perfect opportunity to betray them. Do this for me, Cynthia, and you will escape, scot-free._ She folded the strip once more and buried it within the pocket of her blazer…

Now, she turned around, crying out in horror. "Jill!" She screamed running back toward the branch that the others had taken. Just when she would cross the mid-section of the T-shaped corridor, she felt a painful impact against a glass wall that had apparently slid shut. There was movement… the wall began coming in. Her eyes fell upon the others in the distance, running toward Cynthia looking quite frantic and crying out her name. Jill was first, shouldering the glass and only groaning with pain. Aaron tried to mimic the gesture, yet the glass was simply too strong. Cynthia huffed a breath of air, and exhaled just as quickly. When she attempted to inhale… she couldn't. Her voice had gone, and she could feel the pressure building up in her lungs, there was a terrible strain that made her feel like simply imploding, yet she continued to back away from the incoming wall. She thought she may have been able to turn and run, yet she found only another wall, which just as gradually moved toward its counterpart.

Tears built up in her eyes, tears of pure desperation. Tears that ensured her she was living her final moments in absolute torture. The strain on her lungs was unbearable, as she could feel both walls now. Why wouldn't she just die? Slowly, the structure of her bones began to decompose within the pressure of the glass. She could feel her skull cracking in several places as there was excruciating pain searing throughout her entire body. The pressure would get no worse, before she felt herself snap and life slip from her grasp…

Jill watched in absolute horror as Cynthia struggled to survive and had her contents splattered into nothingness. Anna and Aaron looked positively disgusted, and Jill was just about ready to upchuck every last content in her stomach. Something would not let her, though. Time. A loud, beeping noise occurred every second, a reminder of the five minutes the three now had to escape the maze or be killed. "Let's move!" Jill suddenly commanded, inspiring the two to sprint after her down the corridor. Everything from that moment on seemed to be a complete blur. The air was stale and hot, making the three sweat profusely as they continued on through the winding and whirling corridors. At one point they reached a staircase, on which every other step was a laser sensor.

They evaded the trick and managed to navigate through a majority of the second floor, finding the second staircase descending to the last leg of the race against time. The timer above the maze beeped horrendously loud, a constant reminder of the seconds slipping away. It could be considered much more profound, as their life was slipping away just as quickly. Jill could feel the spray bottle becoming much lighter, up to a point were there was only a puddle left at the bottom. She sprayed one particular branch entrance, finding it was clear and led straight to the exit! Jill sprinted forward, only to run into a wall dividing two parts. The can, however, was empty. One part led to the exit. The other… to their doom.

The timer now counted down into the remaining fifteen seconds, as the trio became extremely racy. "What do we do?" Aaron cried out, sending a hand of fingers through his buzzed hair.

"Shit, shit, shit! Okay… I'll try one. If it takes me, you guys need to run the other way and get out!" Jill then volunteered, taking a deep breath. Aaron shook his head, but it was too late to protest as Jill crossed into the branch. The doorway had not closed! Quickly but surely, the three victoriously ran through the remaining leg and dived through the exit milliseconds before it rapidly slid shut. Panting and on the ground, the three stared up at the huge contraption as each of its walls began coming together. They would not stay and watch, however, because another, foreboding doorway called to them…

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Definitely keep them coming!Chapter 2 coming soon!)**


	3. First Connections

Standard Disclaimer

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Please keep them going! Every writer needs motivation!)**

Chapter 2: First Connections

Knees tucked up to her chin, Jill found herself anticipating the contents of the next chamber. She was seated just before the yawning doorway, which was bathed in darkness as she had expected. At that point, Jill was not sure of what the killer was capable of. For all she knew, stepping into the next room would mean falling into a pit with spikes at the bottom. Why was it he seemed to want them alive, though? What was the purpose of navigating through these challenges? As Jill released her knees and allowed her boot-covered feet to stretch out, she looked up at Aaron and Anna who looked equally puzzled.

"What now?" Aaron questioned, his hands casually placed on his hips as he attempted to peer into the next room. It was clear that the three of them were all fatigued and rapidly losing hope, but there was no other way out.

"I wish it was so simple I could just answer you. All I can say, though, is that we keep going," Jill stated, pulling herself to her feet and smoothing her light blue halter-top. Aaron looked particularly disappointed, yet he nodded. Anna could only fight back tears and attempt to smile. With this, Jill led them through the doorway and half-expected herself to die right there. What she mistook for a blow was actually the explosion of lights, which efficiently revealed the room. The hissing noise Jill earlier considered being some faltering in the plumbing came back and slapped her in the face with reality. There, not ten feet away, lay what appeared to be a pool, yet instead of being filled to the brim with water… there were snakes.

Jill could only gape at the pit with eyes reflecting horror, as she had a loathing of the slithering creatures ever since she nearly died by one's bite in her youth. She felt her heart sink and begin beating at a tremendous pace. Anna looked extremely terrified as well, but not to the degree that Jill had. Aaron could only watch and try to arouse some determination. The feedback ripped through the radiance, alerting the trio and nearly causing Jill to fall with surprise.

"It appears you have survived for another moment, yet if you want to survive you must press on. Kind of familiar, no? You see before you a pool filled with venomous snakes, and they have not eaten for quite some time. I took the liberty of selecting the top-ten most poisonous for the pit, as I'm sure you can appreciate. As you can see, there are three jungle-gym ladders stretched horizontally over the snakes at approximately two feet. You will find they are coated with a little something to make it more… amusing. Your objective: get across the pit. Happy hunting, oh-venomous ones…"

Jill could feel herself ready to lose consciousness, until Anna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled Jill in reassurance, and Jill could only thank her with a nod. In a beat, Aaron had approached the edge of one pool and the starting rungs of the ladder. It seemed this alone was enough to agitate the famished snakes, as quite a few of them perked up to stare down their "prey." "Be careful!" Anna called out.

Aaron nodded back at Anna, giving Jill a warm grin before lacing his fingers around the highest of bars and starting up the ladder. "Okay, Jill, are you ready?" Anna then questioned. Once more Jill's nod made up for her absence of speech, and she followed Anna to one of the ladders. Anna slightly whimpered as the snakes near her ladder hissed loudly. She grabbed onto the rungs, noticing a thick layer of wax around the bars. She cried out, yet silenced in order to reassure Jill. Slowly, yet surely, she started across the pool. Jill grasped onto her own ladder, tuning out the hissing of the snakes as she lifted herself up onto the ladder and began crossing. Her hands would continually slip, and she had to fight to grasp onto the ladder. She noticed Anna and Aaron experiencing similar difficulties.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Anna suddenly cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't let go! This is all a mental challenge! Keep your head straight and concentrate!" Aaron called back, motivating Jill as well. Jill's eyes narrowed with hatred. There was only one way to point the finger at. Who else would go so far as to try and kill her? It had to be Umbrella…

- _The Previous Night_

"Ms. Valentine… we have some… _bad news_… about Chris…"

"What! What happened to Chris? Is he all right?"

"We're afraid not. Here at the Bard River bank, we found Chris' car upside down in the river. It appears he was rammed off the bridge into the water. His body was trapped inside, and we believe he drowned…"

"No…"

"We're sorry, ma'am. We contacted his younger sister, a Mrs. Claire Kennedy. She said she wanted to see you, and that she's coming to town tomorrow." After this, Jill promptly hung up the phone, turning on her office chair for a moment before throwing herself onto the ground in hysterics. She was there for a good four hours, bathed solely in the light of her monitor before she clambered into bed and was attacked…

- _On the ladder_

Jill found a few tears now welling in her eyes, and she allowed them to fall before pressing onward. The pool was massive in width, an obvious purpose. Jill's hand caught the next rung incorrectly, because with one _ching_ she slipped and swung around the ladder.

"Jill!" Anna cried when she noticed their leader hanging on for dear life. Jill had managed to hug the ladder with both her arms and legs, now only a foot from death. Her senses went completely out of whack, and she found a nauseous feeling overtaking her body. Her arms were going limp, yet she somehow managed to cling on. By the moment, she was losing her grip. Looking horizontally, she saw a king cobra arching up to try and meet her level. Its body was not lengthy enough, yet it was enough to cause the sweat molecules on her person to over-act.

"Help!" She could only cry, struggling for support. Was she about to die by her worst nightmare? No! If she could just swing around once more…

Her hands found the bars, and she attempted to force herself around it, yet the wax was too thick! At that moment, everything seemed to slow down, and all she could hear was her thumping heart. Then… it happened. One hand lost its strength and dangled helplessly, finding its way into the biting range of the cobra as well as two other snakes, which jumped on the chance. She felt their fangs sinking into her skin, and the poison began to course into her veins. All strength was lost as she cried out in pain, releasing her grip and allowing herself to fall into the pit of snakes, which slowly and painfully began to devour her… one bite at a time. Her hand would be the last thing Anna and Aaron saw before sinking out of sight…

"I got you!" Aaron cried as he grabbed onto the still-hanging Jill. This extra support allowed her to snap back into reality, as she sobbed a few times before pulling herself up. That vision had seemed so terribly alive! "Come on, and be careful!" Aaron then proceeded to lead her down the remainder of her ladder, making for a moderately difficult trip before she gratefully reached the opposite side. With the appreciation of a homeless person winning billions, Jill wrapped her arms around Aaron and subconsciously kissed him on the cheek. Anna seemed to look quite surprised with this, yet she was able to forgive it considering Jill had just barely escape the clenches of death.

Jill's eyes then fell upon a bleeding wound on his arm, and she looked at him desperately. "You were bitten?"

"Its tooth grazed my arm, but I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

Anna then raced up to Jill, and the two embraced one another in a welcoming hug. It was as though the three had become family, something that could only happen so quickly when faced by death itself. Afterward, Jill could only reflect. "Snakes are my worst fear," Jill admitted, disregarding the years of police work that told her to rid herself of all fears, as that could be a weapon for her enemies.

"Getting electrocuted is mine…" Anna then confessed, her eyes wide as she seemed to make the connection. Aaron realized the coincidence as well, looking over at the next, dark doorway with fearful eyes.

"It seems like something this guy would do. Use fears against his enemies. God… what if Cynthia's fear was suffocation… or…" Jill could only begin, then looking absolutely sorrowed. The trio held the same expression, before starting toward the next door.

Meanwhile, an infinitesimal camera blinked its light as it broadcasted back to one particular source…

- _Somewhere in the same building…_

A pair of devious eyes glared upon the screen looking extremely vexed. The owner of these eyes slammed their hands upon the desk they stood before. These three just wouldn't give up! It had been moments since the biggest nuisance had nearly died at the hands of her worst fear, yet that idiotic scientist had had to intervene. If only the fools knew how much was behind this. A pair of doors within the room slammed open, and an angered woman stormed in.

"I told you once before: _kill them_! These ridiculous little games are no longer amusing. I want them dead! Or would you prefer they managed to stop us?" The feminine voice snarled, as a middle-aged woman appeared behind him.

"My apologies, mademoiselle Devon, but these three seem to work particularly well together."

"Brower city is three days from testing! You know they have the potential to stop us if they get out before then! If by tomorrow they are not dead, you have my word that _your_ head will be put up on the wall of my office!"

"The deed will be done, mademoiselle." With this, Ms. Devon stormed out of the surveillance room, slamming the doors behind her and clicking away. The figure behind the console carried a new emotion, now, which would ultimately lead to an interesting day….

- _Back in the chamber  
_

Jill let out a yawn as she stepped into the next room, looking quite surprised when the only lighting that clicked on was that of a lamp. It was a bedroom. The room was filled with three, worn beds, an obvious sign that the trio was being monitored more closely than they presumed. "Don't get comfortable yet," Jill said, pulling off the sheets on the worn mattress and checking it bit by bit. It was completely normal…

Knowing that, Jill threw herself on one of the beds, exhaling a large sigh and staring up at the ceiling as her heart thumped loudly in an attempt to collect itself.

"Yes, this is a room. It is a little before midnight, and you have a busy day tomorrow. Sweet dreams…" A small speaker emitted, then clicking off. This would have been particularly strange, had not the sentence been said in the same, menacing voice the killer always carried. Anna seemed to buy into this, considering the exhaustion that was taking her over. Aaron, however, was particularly distressed… who knew what the next trial would face? As he settled himself on the stiff cot, he pondered over his fears…


End file.
